Naru: Konoha's Crimson Flash
by Tachibana Natsu
Summary: "The strength of the team is each individual member. The strength of each member is the team." (Alive!Minato/Fem!Naruto) (Picture isn't mine) Eventual NaruGaara, HinataOC(Kyo), KakaOC(Miyu)
1. Filler: Naru's Best Friend

Konoha's Crimson Flash : Filler Chapter : Naruto's Bestfriend

* * *

Minato and Naru walked down the street towards the academy. Minato looked at his little red-haired daughter as she tugged on the sleeve of her long-sleeved orange shirt, before brushing off her black skirt and inspecting her fishnet stockings.  
"You nervous, Naru-chan?" Mnato asked, "We can still head home. I can sign up you up for an apprenticeship."  
"I wanna go to the academy." Naru said, pulling on her red hair before adjusting her hair clips.  
"Alright. But we have to set up some rules." The hokage said as he crouched down to eye level. The father and daughter stared eye to eye. "Rule One: You mustn't stay around boys."  
"But-"  
"No. Just no, they start all friendly. Then they attack!" Naru sweatdropped, before sighing  
"Hai."  
"Good. Now, rule two: boys are not allowed."  
"Wha-Bu-That's the same thing as rule one!"  
"Good, you were listening." Minato patted his daughter's head, and with that a very exasperated Naru and a very over-protective Minato continued their way.

* * *

"Alright class! Quiet!" The teacher, a chunin with brown hair pulled back into a spikey pony tail and a scar across his nose, called. After a few minutes, the class of children quieted. Naruto glanced around at the other children. The chunin looked at his class, "My name is Umino Iruka. But you brats can call me Iruka-sensei." Iruka said, "When I call your name, please stand and introduce yourselves." The chunin sensei glanced at his clipboard, "Aburame Shino" A boy wearing a high-collored jacket and tinted sunglasses, with spiky black-brown hair stood,  
"My name is Aburame Shino. I like bugs-" Naruto tuned him out and glanced around the classroom, studying those she'd be learning with in the future. She already knew most of them. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke. She had seen them all around, and knew their parents, but none of them had never really talked. Besides, Naruto didn't get out of the house much, preferring staying home, reading, training with Tou-san or Kashi-nii, or practising fuuinjutsu.  
"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naru." The red head stood slowly as she was pulled from her thoughts,  
"Um... My name is Naru... I like Tou-san, Kashi-nii, Hiru-jiji, reading, and fuuinjutsu... I dislike arrogent jerks who think their better then everyone else, kiss-ups, and people who say girls can't be sucsessful ninja. My hobbies? Reading, fuuinjustsu, and training with Tou-san and Kashi-nii." She bowed in greeting before seating herself and spacing out again.

* * *

It was lunch, and Naru was seated alone on a swing munching on her bento and swinging back and forth.  
"Oi!" She glanced up to see a boy from her class, with bright orange hair and dark orange eyes-Tachibana Kyo if she remembered correctly- standing in front of her, grinning,  
"Um.. Hi, Tachibana-san."  
"Pfft." Kyo waved his hand lazily, "No need to call me that. It's Kyo!" Naru blinked,  
"Alright, Kyo-san." Natsu groaned, Naru glanced at him and waited for him to speak. Insted, the orange-haired boy sat down against the tree. The two stared at each other for a few moments, before Kyo patted the space beside him. After hesitating for a few seconds, the hokage's daughter sat down beside him.  
"Well, what's it like having the hokage as your father?" Kyo asked, munching on his riceball.  
"Well, it's... okay. Tou-san is really busy, but he always makes sure he has time to spend with me.. My mother died the day I was born, I never met her." The six-year-old said, "The villagers kiss the ground I walk on. They try to shove their sons on me. Their only after my name, not me." She mumbled. Kyo blinked sympathetically,  
"Aah, that sucks." The boy drawled. Naru nodded slightly, before looking up in surprise,  
"Why am I telling you this?" She muttered. Kyo glanced at her and grinned,

"Because I'm just that awesome~" Naru snorted, and Kyo placed a hand over his heart, "Your disbelief hurts me. Right here." He said with a playful pout. Giggling, Naru shook her head, amused by the strange boy. Kyo grinned in triumph, "It's official!" The boy stated, Naru looked at him, "From this day forward, we're best friends!" Naru looked at him,  
"Wha- But we just met."  
"That doesn't mean anything!"  
"We hardly know anything about each other..." Grinning, Kyo turned to her,  
"Well, we'll just have to change that."

* * *

**The winner of the poll is... NaruGaara! *cheering sound in the background* I'd like to thank all of you who voted! :) I'm still in the process of writing Chapter Three, so enjoy this filler chapter! **

**~Na-chan**


	2. Final Exam

Chapter One

* * *

"Naruto-chan! It's morning!" Came the cheerful voice of Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and Yondaime Hokage, as well as Namikaze Naruto's father, as he stood before her bed. Naruto's head snapped up from her pillow, red hair flying wildly as she glared at her father for waking her. Minato cuckled as his daughter flopped back down into the soft haven that was her pillow. An evil smirk spread across his face, "Na~ru~to-chan!" He sang and quickly pulled that blankets, as well as Naruto, off the bed.

"Tou-san!" She whined from her place on the floor. Minato nudged his twelve-year-old daughter with his foot.

"Naruto-chan, if you don't hurry you'll be late." That woke her. Naruto's head snapped up, quickly followed by the rest of her and she glared at her father as she hurried over to her clothes.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Well-"

"Never mind, get out!" The ninja-to-be snapped at her father and glared. Minato sweatdropped and swiftly closed the door, which was followed by the thump of a pillow hitting the door. Minato chuckled with a shake of his blond head. _Kushina, you'd be proud of her. _He thought as he walked down the stairs, _She's becoming more beautiful and telented everyday._

* * *

Naruto looked in the mirror in her room and quickly scanned over her outfit. She wore a short-sleeved, white kimono-like blouse with a red flame-like border, held closed with a black coloured sash, skirt, and stockings that stopped at her thighs, along with black shinobi sandals. With a smile that caused her baby-blue eyes to sparkle, she turned and with a quick _Hiraishin no Jutsu _she flashed from her room.

* * *

Naruto appeared beside her father, "Mornin' Tou-san!" She chirped. Minato, who was perfectly used to her use of _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ turned to his now fully-awake daughter.

"Good morning Naruto-chan." He grinned and handed her her lunch. "Good luck at the exams. Not that you'll need it, my little prodigy." He ruffled her hair, ignoring her complaints as he did so. Naruto pouted and fixed her hair. "I'll come pick you up after the academy, 'kay?" Naruto's smile widened and she cheered. Minato laughed,

"Now you better get going. You don't want to pick up Kakashi's Chronic Late Disorder-

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha, a silver-haired jonin sneezed. "Hope I'm not catching anything..." Said shinobi muttered.

* * *

"-now do you?" Naruto just laughed.

"Well, I'm off." And with that, the red-haired kunoichi-to-be _Hiraishin_ed **(1)** out of the Namikaze estate. Minato sighed,

"She's so lazy." He muttered before preforming _Hiraishin no Jutsu _to teleport to the Hokage Tower. **(2)**

* * *

Naruto arrived before everyone else, simply appearing at her self-proclaimed seat at the back with a small grin on her face as she reclined in her seat, eyes closed.

"Oi! Naruto!" Naruto's eyes opened to see her best friend, Tachibana Natsu, walking over to her. She looked his over as he neared. He was wearing an open, hooded, dark green, light-weight jacket over top of a fishnet shirt, and simple black shinobi pants with wrappings around his calves, as well as black shinobi sandals. His short, unkempt, orange hair peeked out from underneath his hood.

"Morning Natsu." Naruto said with a smile, getting one in return as the orange-eyed boy plopped down beside her and the two friends conversed until the other students arrived.

"Okay class, quiet down." Iruka-sensei, who had just walked in, called. When no one quieted, he took a deep breath and activated what the students called "big head"_no jutsu. _The room went silent. Iruka sighed, "Now then... Now that you're all quiet, I'll explain the exams. To start with, we'll all head outside for the shuriken and kunai tests, followed by the taijutsu test. Then we'll return back here for the ninjutsu tests." He recited as Mizuki did attendance. Naruto sighed silently, this was going to be boring.

* * *

"Tachibana Natsu." Both Naruto and Natsu sighed as Natsu's fangirls squealed his name. He stood in a ready position grabbing the shuriken and throwing them with ease. 10/10, ignoring the fangirls, Natsu picked up the kunai and threw them. 5/5, even more squealing, in which he ignored and walked back to where Naruto sat, plopping himself down beside her. The two didn't even feel the need to watch the rest, they just began talking in hushed tones.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Cue the fangirl squeals. Natsu and Naruto both covered their ears when the fangirls screamed as Sasuke stepped up. She watched as he threw the shuriken 10/10, _Cue more fangirl squeals _the red-head growled to herself. Mr. Brooding-Emo simply huffed and picked up the kunai, he studied them for a second before turning and throwing them, 4/5. Sasuke scowled, "That kunai was unbalanced." He told the teachers. Iruka simply ignored him and jotted down the marks. Naruto and Natsu went back to talking until the red-head's name was called.

"Namikaze Naruto." Naruto huffed and wandered over, quickly throwing the shuriken with ease. 10/10. Without so much as a blink, she had the kunai in hand and threw them. 10/10. It was silent before Naruto looked at Sasuke, "That kunai wasn't unbalanced." She stated calmly, "Maybe your aim was off today." She mocked before wandering back to where Natsu sat, ignoring the glares from both Sasuke's fangirls and the brooding king himself.

* * *

"Okay, up next... Inuzuka Kiba versus Tachibana Natsu." Natsu and Kiba both stepped into the ring. Naruto watched silently, _Now this just isn't fair... _Naruto thought silently, _Natsu is tied with Sasuke for top male student... _Kiba was down as soon as Natsu felt he no longer needed to show off. She nodded to her friend and went back to watching the boring matches.

"Now, Uchiha Sasuke versus Yukimura Ren **(3)**" Sasuke won with ease, just knocking the poor civilian-born wannabe down with one punch. _Poor guy _Naruto and Natsu both thought and the boy lifted himself up and sulked his way out of the ring. Naruto didn't even feel the need to continue waitching the matches and she started fiddling with her long red locks out of bordom.

"Hm, good job Shino..." Iruka muttered absentmindedly, "Namikaze Naruto versus Ueda Hanako **(4)**" Naruto looked at the Uchiha fangirl, who shied away from her but stood and followed the red-head into the ring. Hanako fell into a sloppy academy taijustsu stance. With a huff, Naruto slipped gracefully into the Namikaze taijutsu stance. "Begin." The civilian born girl charged, aiming sloppy blows, in which Naruto gracefully dodged, and then switched to the Uzumaki style, dancing gracefully around all the sloppy blows. Feeling like she did enough to show off her skills, Naruto redirected Hanako's punch, causing the girl to unbalance herself, and Naruto switched back to the Namikaze style with ease, hitting a few pressure points, causing Hanako to slump to the ground paralyzed. Iruka nodded and jotted the marks down as Naruto wandered back to Natsu, proceeding to ignore the reminder of the taijutsu spars.

* * *

Iruka looked around his class, he could already tell that most civilian-born students present would not be graduating. With a huff he started speaking, "Now we're moving on to the ninjustsu tests. When your name is called, you will proceeded into the extra room and preform a _Bushin no J__utsu_,a _Henge no Jutsu_, and a _Kawarimi no Jutsu_." Iruka stated, before looking back at the clipboard, "Okay, up first is..."

* * *

Naruto stepped into the room, earning a smile from Iruka, and a slight frown from Mizuki, whom she could tell was already in a bad mood. "Okay Naruto. Show us what you can do." With a nod, Naruto preformed a _Henge no Jutsu_. When the smoke cleared, a perfect transformation of the Yondaime Hokage stood infront of the two teachers. Naruto turned around slowly so they could see the full transformation.

"That earned you a perfect score on your _Henge_." Iruka said with a smile. Naruto smiled in return before dispelling the justsu. That's when a chalk eraser sailed through the air. Using her Namikaze reflexes, Naruto lazily preformed a _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ causing the eraser to hit a log. And then, using another _Kawarimi_, Naruto replaced the log and appeared back infront of the two teachers. Iruka's smile was even wider,

"Another perfect score!" Naruto just grinned in response, "Now, lets see your _Bushin_."

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei. But my chakara reserves are too large to preform a simple _Bushin_."

"Well then seems like we'll have to f-"

"But I can preform something better." Naruto interupped Mizuki. Her hands then flew into a memorized seal and she whispered, "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu._" And with a poof of smoke, five Naruto's stood infront of the shocked teachers.

"W-well Naruto." Iruka said, tossing her a Konoha head protector. "You pass."

* * *

Naruto sat on her favorite swing, her new headband tied around her forehead as she waited for her father.

"Hey Naruto!" She turned her head to see Natsu, running over, his new forehead protector tied around his neck. Naruto smiled as he neared, "Congrats on passing!" He praised. Naruto's grin widened,

"I can say the same for you. Top Male." She teased.

"Haha, right back at'cha Top Female." He bantered back. "I hope we're put on the same team."

"I'll talk to Tou-san about it." The red-head said with a grin. Their talk was interupped as Haru, Natsu younger brother called him over,

"Natsu-nii! Kaa-san says it time to leave!" The nine year old called.

"Coming!" Natsu replied, before turning back to Naruto, "Well, I'll see you in two weeks Naru-chan!" And with that, he turned and jogged towards his mother. A soft smile was on Naruto's face as she watched the happy Tachibana family.

"Well Naruto-chan." She jumped as she heard her father's voice behind her, she turned, a wide smile on her face as she launched herself into his open arms. Minato caught her and spun her to break to momentum. Her father laughed, "Congratulations are in order now aren't they my little genin."

* * *

**(1) I turned _Hiraishin _into a verb ;P**

**(2) Minato is such a hypocrite XP**

**(3) Unimportant person who will never be mentioned again.**

**(4) Another unimportant person who'll never be mentioned again.**

**Well, I'm done the first chapter! Didja like? Please review!**


	3. Meeting Konohamaru

Chapter Two

* * *

Naruto didn't look up from what she was doing when someone knocked on the door. She had changed out of the clothes that she had worn to the exam, and now had a high-collared, light blue blouse under a loose-fitting knee-length sundress, much like her mother had worn in the pictures she had seen of her, just the dress with shorter. She had her red hair up in a lazy-looking ponytail.

"Tou-san!" She called, "Can you get that?" The red-head went back to what she was doing when she heard the door open.

"Ah, Kakashi. How are you?" She heard Minato say as the door closed, cutting off the answer. Naruto looked up as the two men entered the dining room. Kakashi sent her an eye smile as he walked towards her, pulling the new kunoichi into a hug.

"There's my little Naru-chan." The silver haired shinobi said before putting her down and ruffling her red hair. "Congrats on graduating!"

"Thanks Kakashi-nii." Naruto said with a smile as she fixed her hair. Kakashi smiled and handed her a wrapped gift.

"Here's your graduation gift." A wide smile spread across the blue-eyed girl's face as she stared at the gift in her hands. She looked back up at Kakashi when he spoke, "Go ahead, open it." The masked jonin said. Naruto's blue eyes sparkled as she tore off the paper and opened the box, reveiling a sheathed tanto. With wide eyes, the red-head picked the tanto up out of the box and placed the box on the table before unsheathing the blade. The beauty of the weapon took her breath away. It was a thing of dangerous beauty, the blade was pure white.

"It's my old tanto." Kakashi said, smiling as Naruto gaped at the tanto. "It's called the **White Light Chakra Sabre**. I fixed it just for you."

"It's beautiful..." Naruto sighed.

"My father gave it to me when I became a genin. Now I'm giving it to you."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

The three of them sat at the dining table eating dinner and disscusing the day's events.

"-and when I told them that I couldn't preform _Bushin _'cause my chakra reserves were to large, Mizuki-sensei was about to fail me before I pulled off _Kage Bushin no Jutsu. _You should've seen their faces!" Naruto babbled happily, adjusting her _Hitai-ate _-that was tied around her neck-as she did so. She opened her mouth to continue but a sudden rap on the door interupped her. Naruto was standing in a blink, "I'll get it." She chirped and preformed a _Hiraishin_. She opened the door and came face-to-face with Natsu,

"Hey there Naru-chan!" Natsu greeted with a large smile.

"Oh, hey Natsu-kun. What're you doing here?" Her question caused Natsu to pout childishly,

"Aw. Not happy to see me, are you?" Naruto smirked and Natsu continued, "Anyway, I brought you a present!" The orange haired boy chirped, handing her a wrapped box. Naruto stared at it for a second before blinking,

"That reminds me! Stay here!" And with that, she flashed away, returning a few seconds later, a small box in her hand. "Here's your gift." They traded. Natsu looked at his best friend,

"You open yours first." He stated. Naruto smiled and did just that. She opened the gift to see a folded, short-sleeved black kimono-like blouse with a crimson embroidered border. She pulled it out and studied it, before looking back into the box to see a crimson sash, a pair of black shorts, a pair of fingerless wrist-length black gloves, and crimson mesh-stockings. With a wide smile as she gently placed the clothing in the box, she tackled Natsu in a large hug, caught unprepared, said boy toppled over, taking Naruto down with him. The sudden crash caused both Kakashi and Minato to peek around the doorway to the kitchen to where Naruto was hugging the poor Natsu, repeating 'thank you's. Both men grinned and slipped back into the kitchen. Soon the two friends were standing again and Naruto looked at Natsu,

"I love it!" Naruto exclaimed, Natsu beamed at his friend,

"I knew you would!" The boy stated proudly, before he opened his gift. He pulled out a chain with dog-tags. The first dog-tag was engraved with the konoha leaf on the front, and Natsu's name on the back. The second one only had the _Hiraishin _seal on it. With a grin, he slipped the chain around his neck. "Well, I have to go. My mom's expecting me back soon."

"Okay. Bye Natsu, see you later." Naruto said, "And thanks again." Natsu grinned,

"No problem. Beautiful girls deserve beautiful things." He said with a playful wink, earning a laugh and punch from Naruto, "Anyway, see you when ever I see ya!" And with that, Natsu took to the rooftops.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Naruto handed her picture to her father with a smile. She was wearing her new outfit she got from Natsu, and she had the tanto she got from Kakashi hanging from her sash as it rested against her lower-back **(1)**. Her _Hitai-ate _was tied around her forehead.

"Good job N-:

"En-guard old man!" A young voice squeaked. Minato's eye twitched at being called old. Both Namikazes watched as a brown haired boy raced into the room, he wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf, on his head were a pair of green goggles.

_He's going to trip over that scarf... _Both Naruto and Minato thought. And sure enough, the boy tripped. Naruto sweat-dropped at the sight. The boy stood,

"It's a trap, right?!" His gaze landed on the red-headed Namikaze, "You! You tripped me didn't you?!" Naruto's eye twitched, "I'll forgive 'cause you're pretty. You'll be my wife!" This caused Minato to choke on air and Naruto to pick the boy up by his scarf and glare at him.

"Honored Grandson!" A shinobi, wearing all black and sunglasses, ran into the room. He gasped when he saw the 'Honored Grandson' being held up in the air by the Yondaime's daughter, "Naruto-sama! That boy is the grandson of the third hokage, please release him!" Naruto 'tsk'ed,

"I couldn't care less if he was the third himself!" She snapped, "He's a spoiled brat!" She then chucked the boy into the closest wall before storming away. The boy watched her go, a light blush on his face as he held his bruised nose, he ignored his useless tutor and raced after the raging girl.

* * *

Minato sat sulking over being called old while Ebisu droned on about a 'short-cut to becoming lord hokage' to Konohamaru, said boy was already gone.

"Ack! Where did he go?!"

"Seems like he followed Naruto..." The forth said with a strained smile.

"NOOOOOOO! Honored Grandson!" Ebisu wailed, running off. Minato rested his head in his hands with a sigh,

"Kakashi..." The blonde hokage muttered, said silver-haired jonin stepped out from the shadows, "Am I old?" He asked pathetically. Kakashi offered his sensei a sympathetic eye-smile,

"Not at all sensei."

* * *

"I know you're there!" Naruto snapped, Konohamaru laughed and put down his sad excuse of a camofloge.

"The stories of your poweress and beauty don't lie!" The kid stated. Naruto sighed and looked at the brown haired boy,

"What do you want?"

"Train me!"

"Why should I?"

"Please, train me!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"_sigh _Fine..."

"Yatta! Thank you Future Wife-sensei!"

"No."

"Wha-! Why not!"

"You're getting on my nerves."

* * *

(Three Hours Later)

Naruto sat on a fallen log, watching Konohamaru attempting to preform a simple _Henge _and fail.

"Behold!" Konohamaru cried and transformed into a fat and stubby version of Naruto.

"No, you moron!" Naruto snapped, slightly insulted, and Konohamaru canceled the poor excuse of a _Henge_.

* * *

(Another Hour Later)

Both Naruto and Konohamaru sat on the log eating their lunches.

"So, why did you challenge Yondaime?"

"My name-Konohamaru... My grandfather named me. He said it would bring me good luck... Everyone knows that's my name, but still no one ever calls me that! It's always 'Honored Grandson'. No one ever sees me for who I am, just who I'm related to. And I hate it!" Naruto sighed, she knew how that felt, "But, it'll be different when I become hokage, and that's going to be real soon!"

"I know how you feel." Naruto started, earning a confused look from Konohamaru, "I'm Yondaime's only child I'm either hated, targeted, or people simply kiss the ground I walk on, because of who my father is." She said, looking up at the sky, "You're an idiot.."

"Hey!" Naruto ignored the boy and continued,

"You can't win the title of hokage by defeating one. You don't just get it because you want it, you need to work for it and earn it." Konohamaru blinked as she continued, "Besides, if you want the title of Hokage that badly..." She turned her head and looked at him, a smirk on her face, "You'll have to get past me first!"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Both children whirled around to see Ebisu looking down at them from a tree. His gaze settled on the red-haired girl and a cold glare formed on his face.

_Seems like he's a Kyuubi hater..._ **(2)**Naruto thought. Ebisu jumped to the ground.

"And now, Honored Grandson, it's time to return home."

"No way! Naruto is teaching me the ways to become a great hokage!"

"The revered lord hokage knows and understands the eight principles that are the cornerstone of all the knowledge of the shinobi: virtue, justice, ceremony, wisdom, loyalty, faithfulness, prudence, and filial piety!" Ebisu droned, "He is the master of over one thousand illusions and-"

"BEHOLD!" Konohamaru interupped and transformed into a perfect double of Naruto.

"Eh?" Konohamaru canceled the jutsu,

"Naruto-nee taught me that in four hours. You couldn't even come close after four weeks! I want Naruto-nee to teach me! Not you!"

"Konohamaru..." Naruto said quietly, "Go back with your tutor."

"Wha-Why?!"

"I'm getting assigned to a team in a few days. I wont be able to teach you all the time." Tears gathered in Konohamaru's eyes. Naruto just smiled at him, "But I'll help you out whenever I can." Ebisu felt a spark of respect for the blue-eyed girl.

"You promise?" Konohamaru asked childishly, Naruto smiled fondly,

"I promise." Konohamaru smiled and Naruto continued, "Are you ready to make a commitment?"

"...Commitment...?"

"Everybody has the highest respect for the honored hokage name!" Konohamaru watched the beautiful girl as a sudden breeze caused leaves, and Naruto's 'red-treads of fate' to dance in the wind, she looked at the boy from over her shoulder, a smile on her face, "Do you get it? There are no shortcuts!" Konohamaru's eyes widened, before a smile spread across his face,

"Then from this day forward we're rivals! We'll fight over the name hokage, and when I win, you'll become my wife!" Naruto laughed, a laugh of anticipation,

"I look forward to that day, Konohamaru!" Said boy blushed as the girl turned and left, waving over her shoulder.

* * *

(Three Days Later)

Naruto sat at the table, eating eggs, with her father sitting across from her munching on his toast. When the red-haired girl was done, she pushed herself down from the table and tossed her dishes into the sink before flashing to her room. A knock on the door and Minato was there opening in a flash. At the other side of the door stood a smiling Natsu,

"Ah! Minato-sama!" The orange haired boy greeted, a wide smile on his face, "Good morning!" He bowed his head in respect. Minato studied the boy, he wore a black T-shirt with orange stripes in the middle of the sleeves, one his arms he wore black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them, he also wore simple black shinobi pants and sandles. There was a hood attached to the boy's T-shirt and his _Hitai-ate _was tied around his forehead. Minato could also see the chain hanging around his neck.

"Good morning, Natsu-kun, come in. Naruto is just getting dressed, she'll be down soon." And, just as Minato said, Naruto appeared in a flash of crimson.

"Hi Natsu!" The girl was wearing the outfit he got her. He grinned,

"Looking good Naru-chan. You ready to go?" She snickered,

"Just don't lose your lunch." Naruto said as she grabbed Natsu hand.

"Eh?" Naruto turned to her father,

"Well Tou-san, we're off." Minato waved and the two flashed out. The blonde hokage then did the same.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Sorry about the wait! Exams and semester two, yay (insert sarcasem here). Anyways, I'm back~**

**(1) - Think Soy-Fon from Bleach**

**(2) - Naruto does know about the Kyuubi. Not sure when I'll go into that though.**

**WaU (We are Unbreakable) message: I'm working on the next chapter :) ENTER ZORO!**


	4. Team Placements

**(A/N: I'm changing Naruto's name from Naruto to Naru, and I'm changing Natsu's to Kyo. Simply 'cause I can. I'm also going to say that Kyo and Sasuke tied for top male student.)**

Naru and Kyo were reclining at their desks when the rest of the class arrived, the graduates slowly trickled into the room, chatting vividly about something or the other. The two friends glanced to where Sasuke sat in his regular brooding pose, staring out the window, then back to the door.

"Three..." Naru sighed, Kyo smirked,

"Two..." By this time, the ground had started to shake,

"One." They finished at the same time as the door was flung open violently. In raced two of the Uchiha's biggest fangirls. Yamanaka (sp?) Ino, a girl with long platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and Yagami Kameko, a plain-looking girl with brown hair and eyes.

"Ha! Here first, take that Ino-Pig!" Kameko snapped in triumph,

"Wrong! It was obviously me, Turtle-Girl!" Sighing, Naruto sat back, arms crossed over her chest,

"And, that's why people think so little of kunoichi." The red-head sighed, Kyo snorted in amusement. Naru glanced at the orange haired boy, turning away from the two girls who were arguing over who'd sit beside their 'Dear Sasuke-kun' "Should we mess with them?" The Namikaze asked, the prankster in her coming out. Kyo's orange eyes sparkled as he nodded. Grinning, she grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and flashed to the two empty seats beside the raven-haired boy, causing him to jolt out of his brooding to glare at them. Kyo just smiled cheekily,

"Oh, don't give us that look, Sasu-chan~ We're saving your ass here." Naru glanced at the two boys she was sitting between, before looking at the two arguing girls, who hadn't noticed the seat was taken.

"Excuse me, Yamanaka-san, Yagami-san. You should probably go take a seat before Iruka-sensei arrives." The two girl's heads snapped around, and they glared at her and Kyo-who had a charming smile plastered on his face. Their glare turned icy, before they scurried away to take a seat. It was only moments later when Iruka wandered into the classroom and the students went silent. The brown-haired chunin glanced around,

"Congratulations are in order graduates. You all made it out of the academy. From this day forward, you'll be placed on cells of three, with a jounin sensei to guide you." He smiled kindly, "Now, for team placements... Team 1 will be...(Skipping to team seven) Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naru, and Tachibana Kyo-"

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO BE ON A TEAM WITH SASUKE-KUN?!" Ino and Kameko screeched at the same time. Iruka just sighed,

"I don't make team placements. Hokage-sama and the jounin decide who is with who. So sit down you two." Glaring, the two complied and Iruka continued.

"Team 8 will be..."

* * *

And now, Naru was sitting in the empty classroom reading a book on fuuinjustsu, with Kyo napping on the desk in front of her and Sasuke staring out the window brooding. They had been waiting for nearly three hours... So lets recap:

Hour One - Jounins came to pick up their teams until only Team 7 remained. Kyo had fallen asleep and Sasuke was brooding.

Hour Two - Naru had began slamming her head on the desk when she realized just who their sensei was. Kyo was still asleep, and Sasuke hadn't moved.

Hour Three - Naru had pulled out a book and began reading. Kyo, still asleep. Sasuke, still brooding (Maybe he had fallen asleep? No one could stay in that position for so long!).

Naru glanced up from her book when she sensed a _Hirashin _seal coming closer. Her blue eyes narrowed as the door slid open slowly, reviling a possibly 6-foot-tall man with gravity defying silver hair, a mask covering the bottom half of his face, and his Hitai-ate tilted over one eyes. The man's single black eye scanned the three. His gaze landed on Naru as she glared at him,

"Onii-san." She greeted flatly, Kakashi eye-smiled,

"Naru-chan! Nice to see y-"

"You're late." The red-head hissed, her hair lifting and whipping around her, looking almost like nine-tails. The jounin paled,

"Maa, Naru-chan. You wouldn't hurt your Aniki, would you?" The only response the man got was a glare. He laughed nervously, "Anyway... Meet me on the roof!" And Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves and smoke. Grumbling under her breath, she grabbed Kyo's-who was still sleeping- collar, and snatched Sasuke's hand. Before he could utter a protest, she flashed to the roof.

* * *

Kakashi was waiting for them when Naru and her teammates appeared, he eye-smiled as Naru dropped the two, which jolted Kyo from his nap.

"Why don't we begin with introductions?" The silver man asked. The three looked at him, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I had a nice dream last night. I have a few hobbies." Naru grinned, time for some payback.

"Translation: His name is Hatake Kakashi. He likes Icha Icha, training, and eggplant. His dislikes are idiots, sweets, and people who don't like Icha Icha. He has no dream to date. His hobbies include reading-mainly Icha Icha- training, and missions." She looked at her honorary older brother, "Did I miss anything Nii-san?" Said man just eye-smiled,

"Nope, you got it all." Naru nodded, "So how about you introduce yourself?" She shrugged, but did anyway,

"My name is Namikaze Naru. I like my friends, training with Tou-san or 'Kashi-nii-which also happens to be a hobby- and reading. I dislike arrogant bastards, kiss ups, traitors, and fan girls. My hobbies are training with Tou-san or Kashi-nii, reading about Fuuinjustsu, and cooking and baking. My dream is to be the Hokage someday." Kakashi nodded, smiling at the girl he considered a little sister, before turning to Kyo,

"Alright, how about Ginger?" Kyo spluttered slightly, before speaking

"My name is Tachibana Kyo. I like my friends, my Otouto and family, napping, and training. I dislike arrogant bastards, traitors, and people who hurt those I care about. My hobbies... Training, napping, and eating, I guess..." Kakashi sweat dropped "My dream... Well, I want to be an ANBU guarding the hokage."

"That's interesting." Kakashi said with a nod, before turning to Sasuke, "Emo's turn." This earned him a glare,

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate lots of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

_I knew it... _Kakashi thought.

_He needs to get a hobby. _Naru mused. Kakashi spoke,

"So, no hobbies?" Sasuke just glared. Shrugging, Kakashi continued, "Well, that's good and all. Tomorrow, meet at Training Ground 7 at seven a.m. for survival training." They looked confused so he explained. "There's one last test you have to pass to see if you'll be genin of the village. Only three teams per average pass this test. If you fail, you'll be sent back here for another year before getting to try again." The three children paled, "Now, remember to be at the grounds at seven a.m. tomorrow... Oh and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you. You might puke. Ja ne!" Before any complaints could be shouted, Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naru looked at the place Kakashi had once been and sighed. She turned to her teammates, only to find Sasuke had already left. Leaving only her and Kyo on the roof top.

"Well, since Emo left. I guess it's just you and me." Kyo said with a shrug, before leaning forward, and interested look on his face. "Got a plan?" Smirking, Naru nodded.

"Teamwork."

* * *

_**And~ Chapter done. Updates will be coming very slowly, so I'll apologize for that. Exams are coming up, I've got myself a job, I'm assisting coaching soccer this summer, playing soccer, and I go to my dad's every so often and he has no internet... So, ya...**_

_**Anyway! Enjoy!**_

_**WaU note: My notes for the next chapter for We are Unbreakable, were on my laptop, which I sent into the shop, and it was all erased. Sorry, it will take awhile.**_


	5. Becoming a Team

The next morning, Naru and Kyo stepped into the clearing of Training Ground 7 at 10, three hours after the designated meeting time, to see the 'Almighty' Uchiha Sasuke glaring at them. They both ignored him and flopped down underneath the closest tree and went straight to plotting. A few minutes later, their tardy sensei arrived, earning a patented 'Uchiha' glare from their resident Uchiha. Kakashi almost laughed at the poor excuse of a glare, he'd received scarier from both Naru and Miyu _**(A/N: OC: Uchiha Miyu, Obito's little sister by three years, the only other Uchiha who survived the massacre; she was away on an S-Rank mission. Presently an**_** ANBU)**, but the silver-haired shinobi decided against it.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life." Naru and Kyo both snorted,

"I don't blame you!" Kyo chirped, obviously amused, "That damn road has so many twists and turns, it's no wonder you got lost!" Kakashi liked this kid already, he eye-smiled,

"I'm glad at least one person understands."

"Oh, don't worry Oniisan." Naru spoke up from where she sat, braiding her hair, "I understand. Kyo-kun and I got lost on the same road not even ten minutes ago." Kakashi once again fought down the urge to laugh as Sasuke continued glaring at the three.

"Well then. How about we continue?" The jonin pulled an alarm clock and three bentos from Kami knows where (sealing scroll located in his kunai pouch) and placed them on top of a wooden post. At the sight of the food, Sasuke's stomach growled loudly, and the raven-haired boy seemed embarrassed. Kakashi glanced at the other two team members, unsurprised to find that both Kyo and Naru looked completely full and satisfied. "Oh? Did the two of you eat breakfast?"

"Nope!" Kyo said with a cheeky grin,

"We ate brunch." Naru stated.

"Got a problem with that?" Kyo crossed his arms over his chest, orange eyes challenging. Kakashi was both impressed and amused,

"No, I don't. Can you explain to Sasu-chan, here, why I don't?" Naru turned to the Uchiha,

"Aniki only suggested we don't eat breakfast. So we ate brunch. 'Look underneath the underneath.'"

"And why is that?" The one-eyed ninja prompted, pointing at Kyo,

"Any smart shinobi would know to always eat a nutritious meal before a mission. Without it you're slow and distracted." Kakashi nodded sagely,

"A distracted shinobi is a dead shinobi." The pale jonin clapped his hands together, "Continuing. This clock is set for 12:00. You have two hours to try and take these bells-" He pulls said bells from his pocket, "-from me. The one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to a post while the others and I, eat the bentos in front of them. After that, they will be sent back to the academy for another year." Naru and Kyo exchanged glances, than looked at their final teammate, who had narrowed his eyes at the jonin.

_He obviously fell for it. _The other three thought simultaneously.

"You have two hours... Go!" And three blurs dispersed into the trees.

* * *

_1 hour 15 minutes later **(A/N: Didn't miss anything amazing. Naru and Kyo spent that time hiding in the forest and setting up traps)**_

Naru and Kyo watched on in amusement from the shadows as their arrogant teammate was buried up to his neck by a _Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu_, curtsy of one Hatake Kakashi, said man seemed to mock the Uchiha before cheerfully walking away with a wave. After the jonin vanished, the two friend leaped from the shadows and landed in front of the raven-haired boy's 'decapitated' head.

"Well, that worked out splendidly, didn't it Sasu-chan~" Kyo mocked, grinning at the helpless boy, who just glared up at them.

"Get me out of here and I just might not kill you." Sasuke growled.

"Well, if you put it that way, you can stay there."

"Get me out of here now, Dobe!" Kyo put a hand over his heart and gasped,

"Your words wound me, Teme." Sighing, Naru slapped the back of her friend's head,

"Kyo, just get Uchiha-san out of there and tell him the plan. We're running out of time." Kyo sighed and slammed his palms onto the ground, using his weak, but still there, earth affinity, the orange-haired boy managed to turn the earth to mud and remove the other boy from the ground. The muddy Uchiha glared at Kyo, obviously upset over his clothes being ruined.

"What? No thank you?" Kyo said cheekily, Sasuke's glare just intensified, "Whatever" Kyo said with a shrug, "Not like I expected one anyway." The two glared at each other until Naru had had enough and slapped the back of both their heads.

"Enough!" She ordered, "We have 25 minutes left to get the bells, so you two are going to have to get along!"

"I don't need your help." The Uchiha said with a sneer,

"Didn't look that way from where we were!" The red-head snapped, blue eyes darkening into a glare, "I know Kakashi well, he was just toying with you. He let you touch the bells so that you'd think that you wouldn't need any help! Well, news flash moron! We're a team! We put aside out differences to complete the mission! That's what proper ninja do!" Sasuke had been shocked silent as the usually polite, and slightly devious, kunoichi scolded him, "A ninja is nothing without the help of his or her team. So get over yourself and drop your stupid ego and listen!" The raven-haired boy just nodded numbly as Naru drew in a breath to calm herself. "Here's the plan. Kyo-kun," She nodded to their orange haired companion, "will attack from the front, which will act as a diversion, as you, Uchiha-san, attack from behind. That will also be a diversion. Kakashi is wearing one of my _Hirashin_ seals, so I'll go for the bells. Got it?"

"So who will be going back to the academy?" Sasuke asked, Naru looked at him,

"If it comes to that, I will. Another year wont hurt me."

* * *

_5 minutes left... _Kakashi thought with a sigh. Looks like this team would be going back to the academy. He spun around to block an incoming attack from an orange blur. _Kyo. _The silver-haired man, blocked the boy's kunai with one of his own,

"Attacking me head on. That's stupid of you, Ginger."'Ginger' just smirked and launched a kick at his rib cage. Kakashi blocked it without any trouble. When Kyo leaped away from him, the former ANBU captain was confused. Before he turned around to see a giant fireball heading towards him. _Sasuke._ Eye widening in surprise, and leaping away, the jonin didn't think anything of it when there was a hardly noticeable tug on the bells. The alarm went off as he landed and he turned around to look at the two panting boys standing in the middle of the clearing. _Impressive... They put aside their differences and worked together. _"Well, as much as it pains me to say... You-"

"Pass." Kakashi started as, in a crimson flash, Naru appeared, standing impassively beside her teammates, both who were now holding a bell each. Looking down in surprise, Kakashi found that the bells they held were in fact, the real bells. He turned back to the three 12-year-olds.

"Well, I guess that means you're going back to the academy Naru-chan-"

"Wrong." Surprisingly, it was Sauske who spoke. With hardly any effort at all, the raven-haired boy snapped the bell he held in half and handed one half to the surprised Namikaze. "You never said the bells had to be whole. I believe the saying is: 'Look underneath the underneath?'" To say the other three were surprised would be a huge understatement.

"That was unexpected." Kyo said suddenly, earning a glare from the Uchiha heir, "And~he's back to normal." Kakashi blinked,

"That's true Sasuke. That means the three of you pass." He glanced at the three, "Did any of you figure out what this test was really about?"

"Teamwork." The three said at the same time. Surprising Kakashi even further, hr blinked before eye-smiling,

"You're right!" He looked at them, his eye hardening, "'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true...but those who abandon their friends.. are lower than scum.' Those are the words of my teammate, who was killed in the war when I was your age."

"Uchiha Obito." Naru said quietly. Her two teammates glanced at her, Kakashi nodded slowly, one hand unconsciously brushing across his hitai-ate. The four stood in silence before Kakashi suddenly clapped his hands together.

"Anyway, congratulations are in order!" He eye-smiled at them, "Meet here at 8 tomorrow morning! And if you excuse me, I have a meeting I'm late for! Ja Ne!" And the man vanished in a swirl of leaves. The three 12-year-olds stood in silence before Sasuke glanced at his teammates,

"Sushi? My treat." Kyo grinned and threw an arm across the taller boy's shoulders as Naru smiled,

"You, my friend, are alright."

"Don't touch me."

* * *

_**And~ DONE! YAY!**_

_**Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. Exams. I've been studying. That and my computer broke down again. *Sigh* It's dead for good now... I lost all progress I had done in my free time.**_

_**Any way, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**_


End file.
